camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine Kate Hunter
Backstory Maxine was born and raised in Hell's Kitchen who spent the majority of her life on the streets to a mother who never really noticed her when she was at home or when she was on the streets in Hell's Kitchen so she refuses to talk about her in any capacity at Camp Half-Blood. While on the streets after her battle with the Empusa at the homeless shelter she frequented she ran into Grover who took her to Camp Half-Blood where she trained under Luke Castellan for a time and he taught her how to control her powers properly as well as being one of only a few people to accept her as being a Daughter of Tartarus, The others being Lethe Styx Miller, Nico Di Angello, Titus Philemenus, John Fate, James Conner and Will Solace along with her boyfriend, Cole Davis and her brother Evan "Beast" Jarsdel First Encounter Her first encounter with Demi-gods and Monsters was when she found out the leader at a homeless shelter she frequented was an Empusa who, unbeknownst to her was sent by her father to kill her. After a long, bloody battle with the Empusa where numerous unclaimed demigods who never saw a monster before died, she left the shelter. Ever since then she has had nightmares about the attack by her father on her as well as guilt at not being able to save her friends at the homeless shelter manifested in her developing insomnia as a coping mechanism. Arrival at Camp Half-blood and training When Max arrived at Camp Half-Blood she was taken to the Hermes Cabin where she kept herself to herself for a few weeks before being claimed by her father while she was talking with Chiron about her parentage. A couple of weeks after she was approached by a now reformed Luke Castellan who offered to train her in how to properly control her powers as well as accept her when he found out about her parentage. Maxine is a fast learner and some demigods even compare her abilities to that of Percy Jackson. She is currently in a relationship with Cole Davis Personality Maxine has an introverted personality but who is a fast learner who usually keeps herself to herself but sometimes sees her best friends Lethe Styx Miller, John Fate and Titus Philemenus in the Tartarus cabin as well as Nico Di Angelo from the Hades Cabin and Will solace from the Apollo Cabin. If she has to interact around people though she is very quiet and will open up when she feels ready however, if you anger her then she has a temper to rival her fathers. Facts is immune to the rivers of the underworlds' effects, instead the rivers heal her can enter Tartarus instantly instead if the usual time of 9 days and 9 nights Can Counjour Tartarus Fire, a black fire that a few children of Tartarus can control Can Bear the Curse of Achilles if she wants to without the sleepy after effects Has innate knowledge of all tartarus entrances and how to get there In a relationship with Cole Davis Can open portals in the ground to create to illusion of falling into Tartarus Is proficant at building traps and general means of restraint Carries a hipflask that she uses to hold a portion of the river she wishes to drink from Can tame hellhounds Can shadow travel without after effects can use all five rivers of the underworld safely without feeling the usual effects Birthday: September 17th Appearance Maxine is 5'5 with a pale complexion, almond shaped eyes that are purple,(These change to Crimson Red when she's pissed off and Sky blue when relaxed, otherwise they are purple), short length raven black hair with black trousers that has a chain for a belt, a black teeshirt, A black denim jacket that has her fathers' symbol knitted on the back that also doubles as armour in battle, fingerless gloves and black Doc Martin shoes that she cleans regularly. ''Weapons of choice: ''Max has a sword called Force edge which is a sword that is forged from Primordial Platinum that sends monsters permanently to Tartarus with no chance of resurrection. When not in use this becomes a black fountain pen that returns to her. She also has a pair of custom Baretta 92 Pistols called Mercy and Vengence that are made from Stygian iron and the bullets are made from Imperial gold that are self-replenishing with the symbol of Tartarus on the sides that return to her when lost. These are mainly used in tight situations Transportation Method A Harley Davidson made from all the Underworld metals that is custom fitted with spaces for all of her weapons and spoil of war she chooses to take with her. Friends Titus Philemenus - Friend Brenda Williams - Friend Aileen Woodlight- Friend Annabella Johns- Friend Evan "Beast" Jarsdel- Brother Emma Ross- Confidant/Friend Lethe Styx Miller- Close friend Amanda Xiao Long- Close friend John Fate- Friend Nico Di Angelo- Best friend James Conner- Friend Will Solace- Best friend Cole Davis- Dating and Future husband Jason Grace- Silght Dislike Sydney Quick- Friend Josh Warden- Friend and fellow (future) Olympian Annabeth Chase- Frienemy Percy Jackson Friend Luke Castellan(Deceased) Friend/ Former protogé Age: 14 years old Family Mother: Phoebe Hunter (alive) Dead to her and refuses to talk about her at Camp Half-Blood Father: Tartarus Destined to kill her father and resurrect Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo and Ethan Nakamura from Hades sometime in the future as foretold by the children from the Fates Cabin as well as become the New Goddess of Vengence once Nemeis gives up her position and offers it to her. She'll become known as "The slayer of Tartarus" around camp and on the Olympian Council (Future) Husband: Cole Davis (Future) Son: Blair Hunter-Davis Destiny Her Destiny as foretold by those from the Fates Cabin, is for her to kill her father in the future and resurrect Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo and Ethan Nakamura from Hades as well as being the Wife of Cole Davis she becomes the new Goddess of Vengence and balance when Nemesis gives up her position and offers it to her. She becomes the 14th Olympian as the Goddess of revenge and balance between everything. She'll also become known as "The slayer of Tartarus" around The Olympian Council Category:Demigod1427 Category:Cabins Category:Underworld God Category:Protogenos Category:Character Category:Former/Future God Category:CoTM Winner